Rebel ( Rise of the Muses)
by 6crazygirls
Summary: Hayth used to be trusting. She had a caring best friend, a crush who liked her back, a hope. Then he sliced it all down. Now, she's a punk warrior who trust no one. That is but her self. Now she is older and stronger and nothing will stop her from demoting the king of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Hayths POV of Rise of the Muses. They can be read in any order so check out the other on our profile. Read and Review please**

Dear Hybrid,

I am Hayth, Daughter of Pluto, granddaughter of Athena, blood of the titans and Tutankhamen. Let me put it simply: You should be dead. So should I. I am 87% god. If you found this so are you. Join me and fight for our right to live. I would say good luck but there isn't any.

- Hayth

* * *

Honestly, the day it all started was normal for a Hybrid. I had just shadow traveled back from a long night at the 21st nome teaching Sadie how to use a sword. I mean honestly, what if she was trapped somewhere without her staff? Magic can't you everywhere, you know… Sorry ADHD talking. Anyway, I was exhausted but I promised that I would spar with Bex, Daughter of Percy and Annabeth. No powers, no holds barred. Shadow travel really makes you sleepy, you know. As my brother once said: " With great power… comes great need to take a nap." Anyway, I headed down to the arena wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I drew my sword and with in minutes Bex was pinned. She seemed really out of it this morning. I had to know what was going on. " Okay what's up? I've never beaten you in a fight. What's wrong," She popped her head up and blinked.

"Nothing much...it's just that I haven't seen my sister since this morning and I don't know where she is." Bex said simply. Hmm, where is Bianca? Well, I didn't want to make Bex nervous. She starts shaking and then she starts to cry… scary. I don't do well with feelings…. getting attached to someone.. that can be dangerous.

" Come on, I am sure she's fine. Besides, she can take care of herself." I found myself saying.

" Ok, I'm trusting you" Bex said. Bad idea Bex, bad idea. Two girls walked up, new campers I suppose.. except one of them was wearing one of those mask things…. maybe Apollo kids? Bex slashed out with her knife . What is going on? Who is Bex talking to? Those girls?

"What do you want?" Bex said. Then she fainted. I was certain this was the girls doing, as they were laughing at her. I knew I had to do something, so I stepped up and grabbed the mask and ripped it off. I gasped. I knew her. She's Egyptian.

"Vi?" asked Travis. That sounded familiar. Then the girls looked at him in shock and ran. I carried Bex to the infirmary, she was my main priority. If someone was after Bianca, they may be after her too.

* * *

After 23 hours, 53 minutes, and 37 seconds of waiting for Bex to wake up she finally blinked at me. " Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Bex questioned.

" Well, we were sparring and you were really unfocused. After I beat you these 2 girls-"

" Wait, you beat me? Wow!" She said surprised. I pretended not to be offended.

"Anyways, these 2 girls crossed into our property, I thought they were new demigods because I did not recognize them, but they did not have a guide. They walked over to you and you did not move-"

"That's because it was dark and I could not see anything. Didn't you see it go dark?"

"Nothing went dark, Bex. Anyway then you slashed out and they just backed up laughing. Then they disappeared, and you fainted. And here we are now a day later." I finished

" I was out for a day!" She screamed " we have to go find them."

" Oh no, you have to tell me what they did to you."

" The voice said come to the Muses' if you ever want to see you sister alive again." She said bitterly. Wait, No not Bianca. NO!

We have to find her now! Bex had the same idea and grabbed me pulling me out to find them.

* * *

We hid in the shadows behind the Muse girls while they were talking about their plans. Thank you powers! Honestly, my Dad rocks!

"I know," Voice 1 said, "But she still is our enemy. That's a problem."

"It's not _her _problem, you idiots!" Bex growled. Way to blow our cover, whirled around. In a flash, that girl was being held down by Bex , who had her hand on the girls mouth.

"What do I not know? Where is my sister?" Bex asked.

"You don't want to know," Comedy Mask said calmly. "Yes, I do!" She screamed. I drew back. She was starting to freak me out.

"Fine...your sister is...working with us." Bex let go. I stepped up to Comedy and held her at sword point. Wait, what!

"Hang on,"I said , "I remember where I saw you! You're that girl from the Brooklyn House! You abandoned your post, to join the rebellion!"I was sure I had got it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said nervously .

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled. I put the slip in her pocket.

"I said, let's go!" Bex said. And with that, we disappeared into the shadows.

Vi was sure to come. It was written in blood.

I got there way early and leaned against a tree, trying to look threatening, which, of course, I was.

"Yo! Why are leaning on a tree all dramatic like?!" She screamed. I turned around. "Oh, you actually showed up. Good," I said.

"Yeah...well...it didn't sound like you were giving me any choice." She exclaimed. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway Hayth? Why aren't you fighting me?"

"I've been wanting to talking to you for awhile," I said said, "To ask you some questions. How do you know so much about the camp? And about Brooklyn House?"

"Really? That's why you wanted to talk to me?" She said.

"Yep."

"Fine, remember that girl Samantha LaNave who stayed in the Hermes cabin for a year then disappeared? That was me wearing my mask. Well, Samantha LaNave didn't disappear, she ran away to Brooklyn house and became Violet Carros. Then Liesel showed up to my room and told me to join the rebellion. It seemed like a good gig, so I joined."

"Is it as great as Liesel said it would be?" I questioned. Hey, I was curious!

"To be honest," She replied quietly. I strained my ears. "Not really. I...I miss Camp Half-Blood. I miss playing pranks with the Hermes cabin as Samantha LaNave. I liked hanging out with the Stolls."

"So why did you leave?" I asked. I really needed to know.

"Because I had to protect the camp. There was going to be a fight with the Egyptians, and was going to stop it. So I left."

"Okay, one last question: if everyone at camp knew you as Samantha LaNave then how did Travis know it was you when I took off your mask?"

"Oh, that," She said, "Well...I sorta told both the Stoll brothers." Was she crazy? Their mouths were as big as Tartarus! She started to leave. I stopped her.

"I don't fight for the Olympians you know. I'm fighting for people like you and me." Hopefully she knows what I mean.

"Like me?"She asked.

You're a hybrid aren't you?" I said. What if I was wrong about her? Would she tell?

"Yes."

"See, I'm fighting for you." Ha! take that Muses! Hayth=1 Muses= 0! I turned around a headed into Camp smiling knowing I had just gained another to help me. Us. The hybrids. The illegals.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the nightmares came. Athena was hissing at me, Pluto glaring, Tut fuming and Calypso crying. Then they spoke in unison. " Die girl, you must die you are no child of mine. Die!" They all laughed at me. Then I was back in Tartarus. The arai surrounded me.

" Go away! Go away! STOP!" I screamed. Them I was awake safe in my bed in the Hades cabin. I let out a breath. Its okay, you're not in the pit. Breathe. You're safe. Your army is fine. Zeus doesn't know. You're OK. Since I knew I was never going back to bed I got out my headphones and started playing Avril Lavigne aka the best singer ever and grabbed Miss Peregrines Home for Peculiar children off my bedside table and read the night away.

* * *

Around one, I heard the sound of a scroll coming in. You see, around 5 years ago when the rebellion was just beginning, Leo Valdez invented a scroll that worked like an Iris Message except untraceable and free. Anyway, after I accepted the call, I saw a very familiar face pop up.

" Hey Dead head! How it going?" said Sammy Valdez, the ultimate illegal. He's the child of a titan and a son of Hephaestus. As his curse, he and his family must stay on Calypso's island. Which works well considering Calypso's his mom….. Anyway his curse is the same as Calypsos, but now they both age. " Hayth, Hayth!"

" Oh sorry, Sam. Lost in thought, I guess. " I said.

" Oh thats Ok. Sooo hows my favorite Κήρ ( goddess of death) doing…" Sammy said awkwardly.

"Not met ἀβέλτεροc ( Stupid) hybrid, tried to kill her, and recruited her, Bianca was kidnapped and I am having dreams again. So all in all not much. How are you, fἐμπυριστής( one who sets on fire)?"

" Good. Just called to say hi! I miss you!"

" Miss you too Sammy. "

" Tell me about the dreams."

" Sam- They were terrible…. Why did Zeus have to put us in that pit? What did we ever do? I mean, at least now we are out you a with your family but why must I be stuck here for eternity!" I was about to ramble on when Sammy interrupted me.

" Hayth- που σας πονάει γιατί σας φοβάται. είναι υπερήφανοι ο άρχοντας του ουρανού σας φοβάται. σταματήσουμε να κατηγορούμε τον εαυτό σας." (he hurts you because he fears proud the lord of the sky fears you and stop blaming yourself)

" Thank you Sammy- για να είναι πάντα εκεί. ( For always being there) Bye! I have to get some sleep."

" Bye." He cut the message off. I sighed. Well might as well get some sleep. I have to try and contact Vi tomorrow.

When I was almost asleep, a loud, crazy girl wearing a comedy mask ran in to my room. Also known as Vi. "Hayth?" she croaked. Hmm, not as loud as normal.

." Vi! What are you doing here!" I screamed. Oh gods, I'm wearing my PJs. Very threatening Hayth.

"I needed to look for you. I...I want to join you." Vi said nervously. Well that was refreshing.

" Well in that case we have a scroll to send. Welcome to the army." I said more confident than I actually was.

"Thanks...I guess. What's that?" Vi exclaimed. Ah, the joys of ADHD.

" Its a scroll. Leo Valdez made them when the rebellion was just beginning. Like a free, untraceable IM. Show me Sammy Valdez the second." I said to the scroll.

"Hang on, Sammy Valdez is dead, how is there a 2nd?" Ah, how naive she is.

" Leo's kid. Lives on Calypso's island." I explained.

"But I thought you don't age on Calypso's Island." She said as confused as can be.

" Now you do… I don't understand either." I said.

Sammy appeared on the screen" Hey Κήρ ( goddess of death) , Why call so soon, I mean, I know I'm irresistable.. but this is sad." Sammy said cockyly.

" Shut up Sammy!" I could feel myself blushing. "Anyway, this is Vi, the new member of our army. Vi, introduce yourself. With ancestry if you don't mind." I said indifferently.

"Ummm...Okay. Hi, I'm Violet Carros. Daughter of Thalia, Granddaughter of Egyptian magician Alexander LaNave, and great-granddaughter of Mercury and Norse demigod Freya St. James." Wow, even I didn't know all of that. Sammy looked confused and then went back to his normally excited self.

" Welcome to the army, NO! Lucy, Don't break that! Got to go! Bye Κήρ! Bye Vi!" Sammy cut the connection and ran.

"Well, that was…..." Vi said. Yes, Vi I deal with that a lot. She looked at me. I shrugged, hey, what can I say. "Is Sammy in charge of the Hybrids?"

" Pa- leaze, putting him in charge would be disastrous!" I said. Seriously, how stupid is she?

"Oh, are you in charge then?" Vi said confused. I shrugged.

"Somewhat. I guess. Hey, can I ask you a weird question? Or a few weird questions?" I needed to have some information on these subjects in order for the rebellion to succeed.

"Sure, shoot." She seems used to weird questions.

"Number one: Shouldn't Liesel be Annabeth's age?" I asked.

"Yes, she should be. But she has A LOT more immortal blood than mortal blood, so she stopped aging." Does that mean me and Sammy will stop too?

"Is she a hybrid too?" Vi hesitated. It must be hard to give away all of your friends' secrets.

"She's Greek and Egyptian. So, yes." Good to know.

"Will I stop growing too?" I don't know about that one.

"Well, maybe." She hesitated.

"Will you stop growing too?" She shivered

"I… seventeen. I'm stopping at seventeen. You can have one more question."

"Okay, the Stoll's should be Percy's age. Why are they still seventeen?"

"Oh, that's history's fault. Literally. They angered Clio, muse of history. She cursed them to be seventy forever, but she said the curse wrong and said seven_teen_ forever. So ya." She said awkwardly. Hmm cool!

" It's late. Stay here tonight. We will talk in the morning." I turned over a faced the wall signaling there was nothing to argue about. She nodded and got in one of the spare bunks. They I slowly drifted off the sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone cares, the reason I wasn't posting was because my Ipad has problems. If you read, please review. It makes me feel good. Wow, that sounded cliche. Sorry.**

"VI!" Huh? A shriek of mild proportion broke my nice nap.

"Oh, that's why I had to break the barrier"

" Huh? Sorry I was asleep? IS LIESEL TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE BARRIER!"

"Since Liesel is now immortal, she can't get through the barrier. Same with the Stolls, but they can't leave the camp, you know, they were cursed here and stuff. Anyway, LIESEL!"

" VI! What are you doing. SHE LIED TO YOU!"

"She's still my friend, and I'm going to save her from getting killed. Be right back" She ran off.

"Grab your fan and c'mon!" Vi yelled. NO NO!

" ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT BARRIER IS IMPORTANT!" I said. I can't believe her!

"JUST C'MON YOU IDIOT...HAYTH, HELP ME!" Vi screamed.

" No, just no. I will not let her into camp. She tried to kill me!" I won't help her destroy my home.

"You tried to kill me and I trust you. So you can help me. Liesel, c'mon!"

" You… you lied… you are with her…. go to tar-tar-tartar-Tarturu…."

"What, no! Just please, Hayth! Help me!" Vi was sobbing by now. "Trust you? No no I don't TRUST anyone! Except for Jason. I trust Jason. He helped me."

"WHO THE HECK IS JASON!" Vi was beyond sobbing and screaming looked just plain confused. Like always.

Hayth fell to her knees. By now Liesel is standing over her.

" Vi! VI! Get the scroll, get me Sammy, He knows what to do. NOW!" She ran to my cabin.

" Ha, what's wrong Haythy? Cat got your tongue." Liesel said.

"Don't call me Haythy," I snapped. " The scroll Vi, quickly now we don't have much time. Call Sammy."

She pushed something. Nothing happened. I wanted to tell her the right button but I couldn't talk. "Show me Sammy!" Vi commanded. Still, nothing happen. "It...It's not working," She said. I blinked back tears. Any moment now.

"Stupid boy. All right, go to my cabin. Under the bed is a package. Get me that." She ran to get the package. I took it with shaking hands and opened it up and pulled out my necklace. I put it on and stood up. " All better now."

"I...That's my necklace." She stammered. "I'm wearing it right now." She pulled it out from under my shirt.

" Oh is that so? Interesting. Only those who have been to Tartur, tar, HADES DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT! Get this necklace. There are only three in the world. Mine, Sammy's and Jason's."

"Fine, whatever. I have never been to _Hades Downstairs Basement_. I've just always had it." Vi said confused. Is she lying to me? Or she could have bathed in the Lethe. My life is so confusing.

"You're a hybrid, Vi. You probably were there." It's true. Almost all of the hybrids had ended up there on Zeus orders.

"Here," Liesel coaxed, "Give me the necklace. I'll hold on to it for you." Maybe thats whats best. Though I prefer that I was the one holding on to it.

"Okay, sure." She took off necklace. Then Vi passed out. Great. ( note the sarcasm)

" Oh Styx. She has been. Liesel, lie her down. Bex, keep guard. I'm sorry, I don't know you. " I exclaimed. Bex and Liesel nodded and did what I told them to.

" Amisi, Daughter of Horus and Abby, Granddaughter of Athena and Apollo." said the girl with the linen dress.

" Hayth. Blood of Tutankhamen ,Daughter of Pluto and Granddaughter of Athena. Part Titan. Pleasure. Scout out for enemies." I commanded. They went. I tried to wake up Vi and failed. And failed. And failed. Then I gave up and let her sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Vi woke up and stared at us blankly. Oh gods, no. "Where am I? Wha...What happened?" Vi asked.

"Vi? Vi, are you okay? Liesel asked with concern in her voice

"W...Who's Vi? Who are you?" Vi said as she backed away. Bex grabbed her hard. "Hey, let go of me!" she breathed.

"You don't know who we are?" Bex asked. She shaked her head.

"Put the necklace back on her Liesel." I said. Liesel fished out The cursed necklace from her pocket and put it around Vi's neck. She thrashed out, gasping for air. Good idea, make her wear the necklace that give you control over her.

"What are our names?" The Liesel asked. I held my breath, waiting to see what she would say.

"What sort of question is that Liesel Kailyn." Vi said. Wait _Kailyn? _

"How do you know my name is Liesel _Kailyn_? I never told you." Liesel said nervously.

"A voice in my head said so." Vi said calmly. "What happened? All I remember is being in a lot of pain." I looked at her wrist. There, burned in her flesh, was the tattoo of a scroll. Cleos mark. Then she spoke in a voice like the Oracles. "_They are gone. If you want to see them again, bring Jasonto the ancient library. You have two weeks. CC" _ No, not them. Not Jason. NOO! "Who's they?" Vi asked cluelessly . There was a moment of silence.

Then I spoke, the words everyone dreaded. "Bianca and Travis. They're gone." Everyone went into shock. Bex started to cry. I was comforted her..

"Who's CC?" Amisi asked.

"Well, there is a scroll on Vi's wrist, and we were told to go to a library. What do you think is one of the Cs?!" Abby said.

"It must be people who hate Travis and Bianca. Who do we know who doesn't like Travis, but pretends to?" Vi asked.

"Connor!" Bex said. She had stopped crying. Then suddenly I couldn't breathe. Jason, Jason. The pit. The screams. The pain. The dead. Jason.

"Hayth, what is it," Liesel asked.

"Jason. How can we get to Jason if he's dead?" I sobbed.

"You're a child of Pluto, maybe we can bring him back." Abby suggested. I turned around to reply. Amisi was walking away slowly.

"Hey kid!" Vi yelled, "Where ya' going?" I sobbed. Jason, Jason, my heart seemed to beat. "Do you know how we could bring Jason back?"

"About that...my dad told me to hold on to the soul of some guy named Jason. But, I can't give it to you. Dad would kill me." She started to run away. We were faster. I pinned her down, with my sword drawn. Jason gave me my sword. He made it. Jason, Jason. Dead.

"YOU GIVE IT TO ME NOW D...DELICATE!" Vi screamed. Amisi seemed angry about being called that. She took a green bottle out of her pocket, and threw it to the ground.

"You just ruined your chances of getting Jason back. That bottle contained his soul. And now it's destroyed!" Amisi said. No not Jason, Jason, NOOOO. I sobbed.

"Actually," Vi said, "That bottle contained some sprite. _This_ bottle contains Jason's soul." I smiled as she gave me the bottle. Jason, safe in my hands. I could feel his heart beating. " your welcome." Vi said.

" Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" I asked. Vi shrugged.

" Trust me." Vi said. I do now.

Amisi got REALLY mad at that. She started shouting in Egyptian at Vi. I could understand, due to the blood of Tut thing, and basically, she was cursing Vi eternally. Or wanting chicken nuggets. I'm going with option A here.

" What?" Vi asked.

Amisi shouted back, "To sum that up to you, DON'T MESS WITH THE WRATH OF HORUS kid, and I just put like four _BIG_ curses on dealing with that and it will make it hard to get your _dear dear Jason back now_." umm ok. She does know Vi bareilly knows who Jason is right. I tightened my grip on the bottle.

"Well, you seem fine, but I think we all just need a bit of sleep. Then we should be fine." Vi glared at Amisi.

"What should we do with _her?_" Abby asked. I looked at Vi.

"_Tas!_" We said together. Before Amisi could do anything, she was fully bound and gagged. Ha take that! She lost her balance and toppled over. She looked so mad that I could imagine steam coming out of her ears. Oh wait that was real. Burnnnn.

"She's coming with us," I said, looking down on her. "We need her to lead us to Jason."

"Great," Vi muttered. She obviously didn't trust Amisi, and honestly, I don't blame her. She took Jasons soul. How low is that? Also she was with the rebellion . Bex lit a fire and the warmth lulled me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy! I was wondering if I could have a review please? Tell me what you think! Flames excepted. **

We woke up early the next day, except Vi. She slept like a log. I sighed after trying to get her up for the fifth time. I was about to say it was no use when she popped up and nearly hit my face. Oww.

"I know where they are!" Vi blurted out.

"Where who are?" Bex asked, "Bianca? Travis? Jason?"

"I know where they all are. But we need to hurry. It'll take awhile to get to Egypt." Great. Note my sarcasm. I grabbed my stuff. Vi ungagged Amisi.

"Well, you know what to do now. I don't think you need me anymore. So if you could undo these ropes, I'd be grateful you know I worked a long time getting this perfect glow in Egypt and I would appreciate it if you could untie me," Amisi exclaimed. uh no.

"Oh no," Liesel growled, "You're coming with us."

Liesel untied Amisi, and surprisingly, she didn't run away. Abby handed her a duffel bag with necessities for the trip. As she received it, she got a funny look on her face.

We soon faced another problem: we needed a way to get Egypt. Abby thought a plane would be the easiest way to go, but Vi shot that idea down quickly. I asked if Abby was really related to Athena. I mean, Hybrids here! She looked offended. Ah well.

"Maybe we can get a boat," Bex offered.

"Vi and I are magicians," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can make a portal." Then after a few tries we got it. Amisi was in line to go through last, but right before she went in, she got that funny look on her face again, and ran off.

"Bye! See you guys later!" she shouted as she and I immediatly tried to follow, but somehow, Amisi outran them and dissapeared out of sight.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed. "Who knows Egyptian?"

"Uh… I do." Abby offered. "أليس كذلك؟" (do you?)

I stared at her. She had just answered in Egyptian. Leisel was laughing her head off.

I smiled and muttered, "with great power, comes a great need to take a nap." Vi and me fell asleep. The my pleasant dream of Jason was interrupted by a bucket of ice water. I woke up immediately, soaking wet, but laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" Vi shouted, giggling.

"Hey… where's Delicate? What happened?" I asked.

Liesel looked uncomfortable. "She ran off. You two chased after her. I guess you don't remember."

I turned to Abby . "So… how do you know Egyptian?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just picked it up. I also know French, German, Chinese, Swedish, Swahili, Greek, naturally, Latin, Italian, Russian, and a bunch of other stuff I'm too lazy to mention…"

I was surprised. Then I looked a Liesel. Liesel shrugged. "So anyway… you know Egyptian. That'll be useful around here."

Abby glanced at Vi, who was looking at her clothes. Surprisingly, they were completely dry, though mine weren't. The lucky duck.

Vi looked around. "C'mon," Vi said. "We're in the middle of the desert. Let's go find some shelter."

* * *

We walked for hours, but no one really cared. We were all so happy hanging out together, no one realized we were miserable. I even almost forgot about Jason for awhile and had fun. Just as we were teasing Abby about being so smart, Amisi showed up suddenly out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" Vi asked resentfully. "And how did you get here?"

"You know out and about and that's my little secret. I just came along to watch your little freak show do it's 'work'"she said and suddenly were all miserable again. As we were walking along Amisi stumbled to the ground."Uuu..." "Hey kid why is your dress suddenly um black." Vi said 'leave it to Vi" she mumbled

When she woke up again she came bounding over to me and started talking gibberish about how we need to talk alone. Once she explained everything to me I was sort of surprised. "Could you keep this a secret from the others please? But technically we are half sisters now aren't we? Friends?"she said. I nodded. We aren't friends you still stole Jason .


End file.
